comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-02-13 - Cutscene: Toon Titans - Ep 2
Toon Titans Episode 2, Pt 2 of "Enter the Toon Titans" premiered this week on the WB Network. In it, the team is fresh from their first confrontation over with the feline fiend VERMINATOR X and has assembled back at their headquarters to discuss things and debrief. Cyborg is given Verminator X's MIND CONTROL HAT (as Starfire calls it) to try and work out a way of protecting the Titans over from it's effects! Meanwhile, Robin and Nightwing discuss a possible plan for learning what Verminator X's scheme is! Robin: I know! I'll wear black! Everyone knows that when a hero wears black it means they've gone EVIL! Then I'll pretend to go evil and he'll take me into his camp so I can use my secrets of the Titans so that we can defeat them forever and he'll be so surprised when he finds out I'm pretending to be evil but I'm actually still good and I've lead him into a trap! Nightwing: But Batman wears black. I wear black. Raven wears sorta black. Cyborg is black. Cyborg meanwhile does a facefault while Raven glares at the camera. As Cyborg works over at attempting to get the MIND CONTROL HELMET to reveal it's secrets, the Titans are interrupted over by KID FLASH, who comes zooming in, "HeyguysIlikesawthistotallycoolthinggoingonandthenlikeIgotdistractedandgotpizza." KID FLASH is, indeed, carrying a box of pizza. From Italy. The TITANS are interrupted over by another alert going off of VERMINATOR X attacking CITY HALL of THE CITY! "TITANS GGGGGOOOOO!!" The next Act begins with the Titans arriving and Assembling! Robin immediately thinks of a plan, "Kid Flash, go and distract the guards while.." Kid Flash zooms around and then arrives back in an eyeblink at the rest of the team, "Done!" The camera shifts over to showing the robot guards surrounding City Hall having been given a large number of wedgies, and then charging over at the Titans as Robin gives KID FLASH a total GLARE. (OOC - Apologies to Power Boy for use of his idea). The Titans fight their way through the robotic fiends, coming face to face with a menacing giant TITAN EATING CYBERNETIC SHARK and a monstrous looking DEEP SEA DIVER! The giant shark grinned toothily, "Hey there Titans! I'm here to take a BITE out of YOU! Call me T-WRECKS! And my friend here is DEEP SIX, and he's going to SHANGHAI you to the bottom fo the depths!" STARFIRE led the charge, going, "You'll face the full blast of my STAR BOLTS!" Right as a group of tentacles shot out from DEEP SIX's ARMS, wrapping around the TAMARANEAN PRINCESS and holding her wide! Meanwhile as RAVEN went to sigh, "Just what is it with.." Her snark was cut off as she was LIKEWISE grabbed! Supergirl GASPED, "Great Scott! The other Titans girls have been cut off! By the SHADOWS OF RAO if I can't come up with a way to save them, their goose will be cooked! If I only had a power for getting them free.. I know, I'll use my SUPER TENTACLE UNTYING ABILITIES!" WONDER GIRL meeped over at ARSENAL, and went to hop on his back to use her pigtails to cover his eyes, "Don't look! And hide me!" ARSENAL stumbled over with WONDER GIRL over on top of his back as he falls to the ground in a heap! Meanwhile ROBIN and NIGHTWING went over to begin fighting over with DEEP SIX and T-WRECKS, starting off their intrepid DANCE OFF with their DEADLY ADVERSARIES! Robin called out, "I think it's time to end this BAD DUET." Nightwing called out, "And I'm feeling like it's time for a FILLET OF FISH! HIT IT!" Appearing from out of nowhere, KID FLASH went to set up a set of drums and began playing a one hyperfastkidband over as ROBIN and NIGHTWING went to TANGO! Meanwhile, CYBORG just glanced over at the two fighting T-WRECKS and DEEP SIX, and pulled out a large BFG, "You know, I never was into Sushi. I prefer my fish BARBECUED." Then he let out a massive blast of flame over towards the two, deep frying both badniks instantly! Nightwing let out a sob, "I didn't get my song and dance number! I didn't get to show off my prettiness!" Robin edged away from Nightwing as Cyborg let out a triumphant, "BOOYAH! That's what I'm talkin' about!" The episode ended with a warning from the Titans (Tongue in cheek) to leave fighting supervillains to the PROFESSIONALS, and if you saw any to run inside and call the police! GOOOOO TITANS!